In recent years, methods of accessing Internet content have evolved. For example, Internet content was formerly primarily accessed via computer systems such as desktop and laptop computers. Recently, handheld mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) have been introduced that allow users to request and view Internet content. Typically, but not always, mobile devices request and receive Internet content via a wireless access network such as a cellular network.